sparta101fandomcom-20200216-history
Might
Might It's all about the MIGHT guys!!! The TIME is HERE for us to grow our might to extraordinary measures!! We need to keep growing in might in guys! Not only will this improve our rank but it will help our member's strength. This means better mesas, GORGE, better defense in Torch, and better performance in Guild Wars. What's in it for you? *Better daily rewards *Stronger heroes *Higher ranking in Arena *Higher Points and rewards in Guild war *More Chests in Fortress Feud Although the Might Contest is currently suspended, please check here weekly to see how your might is improving each week. The Rules It's easy... play, do mesa. Raid, hbm, level heroes, do lost realm, do inscriptions. Read the section on Might on main page. The purpose of this is to increase our Guild's overall might. The winners will be based on percentage increase of start over last week's might or number increase over last week's might. It will alternate each week so big and little guys have a chance to top the charts. Show us what you can do. While increasing might, don't forget to nurture your heroes! Build up your skills, so you team is equal, get into the realm and start upgrading crest sets... and remember DON'T DROP MIGHT!!! REMEMBER- The Higher OUR might, The Higher RANKS we go up against... which is OK! *To be eligible for prizes you must stay current with donations '' Might Charts Notice the charts for this month... '''MANY OF YOU '''have done extremely well increasing your might! Keep it Up!! Please note: Only one Might Chart will we uploaded at a time as of next week 8/29/16 '''Color Codes Yellow = Great Green = Good Job! Orange = So - So ... Brown = get moving, or congrats for evolving a hero! *The Charts are sorted by might increase only, not percentage increase PRIZES Prizes for weekly might competition are: There are no current Prizes as there is no competition. 'Our current rank in might as of Monday, August 22, was 106; in Donations it was 32! If you notice the might charts we have many very active players who are increasing every week! '''Being in Orange isn't bad if you are active daily... you may just be stuck at a point with no new heroes or evolves at the moment. Keep working! '''Growing might is not bad! Even though we are ranked with tough guilds for wars, we need to grow. '''HOWEVER, having inactive members is a waste of the guild's might. ''' EVERYONE NEEDS TO PARTICIPATE IN GUILD WARS!''' YOU HAVE '''24 HOURS '''TO MAKE '''FIVE ATTACKS; NO EXCUSES! You MUST make BOTH attacks each week or be docked 500 shards. TWO WEEKS OF MISSED WARS results in removal from guild! READ GUILD RULES! '' '''TORCH '''''Torch Wed 8/24 Torch Sat 8/27 GUILD WAR PARTICAPATION This section is for '''your special attention. '''This lists '''ALL CURRENT MEMBERS. '''The tally starts from August 1. An ''X' indicates participation in the week's war... only participation, even if the scores were under 500. '''Dashes indicate the member was not available for guild war (i.e. not in guild, on vacation). If you wonder why you owe donations, or why one day you are no longer in this guild, LOOK BELOW!''